


Confessions

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, in which they are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime can’t sleep so he and Vic go to the beach where secrets are revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A little something with overly cliche happy ending but I don’t care, happy endings are what keep me going~

*Buzz buzz*

Vic woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He groaned, thinking that it couldn’t be his alarm already, it felt like it was only few minutes ago when he had gone to sleep. As his tired mind catched up with the situation, he realised that it literally couldn’t be his alarm. It was the summer holiday and he had nowhere to go tomorrow. He reached to take the phone from the nightstand and saw that the reason why it was buzzing was because his best friend Jaime was calling him.

“Hello?” Vic answered the phone while sitting up in the bed.

“Hi, are you awake?” Jaime asked from the other end of the line. 

“Well, I am now. Why are you calling me at…” Vic took he phone from his ear and checked the time. “3:46 in the morning?! Jesus Jaime, why are you awake?”

“I’m outside your house. Do you think you could come outside for a moment?” Jaime asked, avoiding Vic’s questions.

“Now?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, just for a moment.” Jaime said. 

“Okay, just give me a minute,” Vic said and hung up.

A big part of him wanted to stay under the warm covers and continue sleeping, but even bigger part of him was curious about why Jaime wanted to see him at this time of night. While Jaime could be impulsive and get weird ideas at times, he also loved to sleep. If he was awake at 4 in the morning there had to be a good reason. 

Vic stood up from the bed and found himself a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that he slipped on before quietly leaving his bedroom. He walked through the house to the front door, trying not to make a sound since his parents and his brother were all sleeping, like any other sane person would at this time of the night.

He quietly opened the door and went outside, carefully closing the door behind him. He saw Jaime standing a little bit further away from the house and started heading towards him. 

“Jaime, what are you doing here?” He asked as he was standing in front of his anxious looking friend. 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep…” Jaime said.

“So you decided that I’m not allowed to sleep either? ” Vic asked, with a hint of a joke in his voice.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Jaime started rambling, obviously missing the joking tone in Vic’s voice. “I’m sorry I woke you up, you can go back to sleep, it’s okay, we’ll see each other tomorrow. I’m so sorry.”

“Relax Jaime,” Vic smiled. It was clear that something was bothering his best friend and Vic was determined to find out what it was. “I don’t mind that you woke me up. Honestly, it’s fine.”

“You sure?” Jaime asked hesitantly.

“Positive. Do you want to go to the beach?” Vic asked. He was feeling a lot more awake now that he was out in the fresh air and decided that a little walk might make Jaime relax a little. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jaime smiled. 

The two started walking towards the near-by beach. It wasn’t that far away and it only took them a couple of minutes before they were walking on the sand. They sat on the beach, looking at the sea, and Vic decided to break the silence that had fallen between the two of them. 

“It looks so calm without all the people filling the beach.” He commented as he looked at the water slowly crashing to the shore.

“Yeah,” Jaime said and yawned. “It’s like completely different place.”

Vic noticed how tired Jaime looked and again he wondered what was the real reason behind this late night (or should he say early morning?) visit. He had an idea that the reason why Jaime had called him was more than just because he couldn’t sleep. There must be more to it. 

“Why couldn’t you sleep Jaime?” He decided to ask.

“Just.. You know…” Jaime trailed on, absentmindedly drawing figures into the sand. “Thinking about stuff.”

“Stuff?” Vic asked, trying to make Jaime clarify his words a bit more. 

“Yeah, things that I shouldn’t be thinking.” Jaime said sadly.

“What do you mean?” Vic asked. He was really confused right now. 

“I’m not sure if I should tell you or not,” Jaime said, still keeping his gaze on the sand. 

“Of course you can tell me,” Vic said. “ I’m your best friend and if something’s bothering you I want to be able to help, or at least listen to what’s in your mind.”

“No but that’s the thing,” Jaime said and finally looked at Vic. He looked sad and torn between wanting to tell Vic, and whatever it was that was keeping him from just saying what was wrong. 

“I don’t understand,” Vic said with a worried expression.

“I’m not sure if I should tell you because you’re my best friend,” Jaime explained. “Telling you would change things and I’m afraid they wouldn’t change for the better.” 

“Whatever it is, you can trust me,” Vic said. “Besides, you can’t just tell me that there’s something bothering you, something that has something to do with me, and not tell me what it is. You called me in the middle of the night and walked to my house, I have a feeling that deep down you really want to tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

“I have to Vic,” Jaime said with a pained expression. “It’s killing me to keep it in.”

“Okay, what is it?” Vic said. He was worried about his best friend, and he had to admit, he was a bit scared of what Jaime was about to say. It was something that Jaime had kept as a secret for a while, something that had to do with Vic, and something that might ruin their friendship. Their friendship was strong, they had been friends for years and sometimes Vic catched himself thinking that normal friends wouldn’t act like they do. They were close, really close, and Vic wouldn't have it any other way. His feelings towards Jaime were probably a bit more than friendly, but he would never act on those feelings, not for the fear of scaring Jaime away and losing him, losing their friendship. 

“Okay, well… “ Jaime started. “This is something that I’ve been thinking more and more lately. It’s a thought that has been in the back of my mind for a while now, and the more and more I think abut it, I realise that it’s not something I can ignore anymore. I have to tell you, take my changes, and hope that this won’t chance our friendship too much. You’re my best friend Vic, and I don’t want that to change.”

“I promise you that nothing you’re going to say is going to change that.” Vic said honestly. 

Jaime nodded, but looked like he didn’t completely believe what Vic was saying, He continued talking though, “Well, I don’t know if there’s a way to sugarcoat this to make it sound less like it is, so I’m just going to say it,” Jaime said and took a deep breath. “I think I like you. More that a friend should. I know I do.”

Relief. That was what Vic felt when he heard Jaime’s confession. To be honest, the build up to the confession had made Vic feel scared for their friendship. He had though about what could be so bad that Jaime was afraid of telling him, but what he just heard was like a dream come true. Never in a million years would he have thought that his feelings for his best friend could be returned. He was in a state of shock, and after a while of silence Jaime started to talk again.

"I really hope that I didn't make this weird. I still want to have you as a friend and we can totally forget what I just said, to pretend that it didn't even happen. Just please, Vic, don't think of me any different?" Jaime said quickly trying to save the situation, and to his knowledge, to save their friendship. The silence from Vic was agonizing, Jaime almost would have preferred him shouting at him, just saying something and ending this uncertainty that Jaime was feeling about their friendship. 

“But Jaime, I don't want to forget.” Vic hesitated before admitting his feelings to his best friend. “I like you too. As in more than a friend.”

“No. Vic. Just no…” Jaime said shaking his head and standing up, brushing sand from his jeans and getting ready to leave. “You don’t need to lie to make me feel better. I get it, we’re friends and now I’ve made this weird by getting a crush on you.”

“But Jaime, I’m not lying.” Vic said, standing up as well and taking Jaime’s hand in his, stopping him from leaving. “I’d never lie to you about something like that.”

Jaime looked hesitant but stopped and turned so he was properly facing Vic again. His expression was hopeful but still a bit skeptical. “Really?”

“Yes, I like you too. Like… like-like you.” Vic said and let out a small laugh at how awkward he was being. Well, he hadn’t actually planned to come out with this confession tonight, or ever actually, but now that Jaime had given him hope that the feelings he had been hiding weren’t one-sided he decided that it was now or never. 

“But why haven’t you said anything?” Jaime asked.

“It’s like you said, we’re best friends and I was afraid of ruining it by telling you how I really feel.” Vic explained. 

“Really?” Jaime asked again.

“Yes, really!” Vic said with a smile. “ Why is it so hard to believe?”

“Because, I’ve been thinking about this more and more lately and I’ve always ended up thinking about different scenarios about how things would go when I finally told you. And all of them have been bad. All of them. I was convincing myself not to tell you, to keep this for myself so that I could still at least have you as a friend. And now.. Now you’re telling me that you like me too?” Jaime said with a disbelieving look. “That just sounds too good to be true.”

"I know. I didn't expect you to like me back either," Vic said, taking both of Jaime's hands in his, looking him in the eyes. "But it seems like things actually work out sometimes."

"Apparently," Jaime said smiling widely and taking a step closer to Vic, so they were practically standing toe to toe.

Vic matched Jaime's smile and let go of his hands, only to wrap his own around Jaime and resting his head on Jaime's shoulder. Jaime responded by hugging Vic back tightly, still amazed at how well the situation had ended up. 

"Do you want to stay at the beach for a little longer...boyfriend?" Vic said the last word carefully, testing it out and leaning away form Jaime to study the expression on his face after he had said it. He wasn't sure about what they were, but they both seemed to like each other so what was stopping them? Vic would personally love to be able to call Jaime his boyfriend. 

The expression on Jaime's face was one of pure joy, smiling back at Vic and answering, "Sounds good. Boyfriend."

Vic let out a laugh and sat back on the sand, taking Jaime's hand in his and pulling him to sit next to him. The night hadn't exactly ended up like he had thought it would, but he was really happy because Jaime had been the braver of the two by coming clear with his feelings. Who knows how long this could have continued if he hadn't said anything. Vic made a mental note to ask Jaime later about how long he had been feeling like he was, but right now he didn't want to interrupt the moment. At the moment he was completely content sitting next to Jaime, silently watching the first rays of sunshine making their way to the sky, signalling about the beginning of a new day. And for the two of them, a beginning of something they had both been waiting for for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> A small step for the humanity, a giant leap for the AO3 and tumblr user ohnoanotheroneofthese (hmu in there, i'm lonely). What you just witnessed is a first ever fic I’ve written that is over 2000 words! I tend to keep my fics short and sweet (well, this is still pretty short but longer that the other things I've posted) but I got carried away with this one, and I actually have an idea for part two if anyone would like that? :) (Hint hint, there's a reason I didn't make them kiss just yet... ;))


End file.
